


Baba is ???

by CattyFae



Category: Baba is You (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Game, spoilers for game ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyFae/pseuds/CattyFae
Summary: this is an old work that was a series of tweets that I made last year (2019) in Spring- it's also the first thing I've meant to post to Ao3, so yay, finally I did it, woo!~
Kudos: 2





	Baba is ???

Baba romps freely through a verdant, robust land full of the flowers that they helped make bloom all over the islands

yet they can't forget that absolute darkness of when the world was DONE and the rain of letters that came after-

the chill of silence and cold winds that blew through their fur- Baba shivered at the memory of it despite the sunshine...

"Is it for me to remain alone with that nightmare haunting me forever- please no, it can't be..."

luckily, the little reality rewriter was still in the good company of themself and even some others, because they had inadvertently left themselves some friends to remain with while in the midst of their adventures

and so, this world was not DONE and EMPTY after all, Baba felt warmth in their heart and hope rising...

"Baba is Love".

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old work that was a series of tweets that I made last year (2019) in Spring- it's also the first thing I've meant to post to Ao3, so yay, finally I did it, woo!~


End file.
